Manchmal kommt alles andersAls man es wahrnimmt!
by OalisaB
Summary: Harry ist mit Cho zusammen, bis sie Schluss macht, und er völlig am Boden zerstört ist. Und doch gibt es jemanden , der ihm immer wieder hochhilft. Ist da mehr als Freundschaft? Oft ist man garnicht so allein wie man denkt, merkt er schon bald...


„Seht euch das an!" Wütend , und noch halb mit Schnee bedeckt, war Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors reingestürmt. Ihre blasse Haut war von der Kälte draußen gerötet, und an ihren feurigen Haarsträhnen, die unter ihrer Mütze hervorlugten, klebten noch vereiste Schneeflocken. Ihren leuchtend grünen Augen war zu entnehmen, dass sie vor Wut am Kochen war.

Harry und Ron, die gerade am Zauberschach spielen waren, schreckten auf, und sahen sie verwundert an.

„Was ist los?" fragte Ron. „Grrrr. Snape." Sie knallte ein Stück Pergament auf den Tisch, sodass einige der Schachfiguren runterfielen. Harry wagte es, einen Blick auf das Blatt zu werfen, und sah, dass Ginny auf ihren Schrumpftrank-Aufsatz ein „S" bekommen hatte. „Nur weil ich dich-" Sie schaute Harry an „ verteidigt habe. Als Luna eine Zeile des Rezeptes übersehen hat, meinte er gleich, er müsse Kommentare wie _Zuviel Kontakt mit einem gewissen Harry Potter, der auch ein miserabler Tränkemischer ist, kann sich sehr negativ auswirken, Lovegood! _Loslassen. Tja...Ich meine..Ahhh! Mensch, was denkt er sich eigentlich? Meint, er kann immer und überall, selbst wenn du nicht dabei bist, Sprüche ablassen?! Joa, und ich hab dann gesagt dass er nicht nur auf Harry Potter herumhacken müsse, es gäbe auch andere, die schlecht sind...Und was antwortet er? _Zum Beispiel, Miss Lovegood hier._ Und wegen diesem kleinen Kommentar von mir, hat er mir dann dauernd böse Blicke zugeworfen, bis er sich nach einer Weile dann einfach meine Hausaufgabe genommen, sie kurz überflogen, und sie mit einem S markiert hat. Kann der Mann nicht wo anders seine Aggressionen auslassen?"

Erschöpft lies sie sich in einen freien Sessel fallen. Harry blickte sie schief an. Er merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, weil Rons Schwester ihn verteidigt hatte. Ginny auf Kriegsfuß mit Snape? Er wusste nicht wieso, aber ein Gefühl von Stolz überkam ihn. Jeder, der Streit gegen seinen „Lieblings"Lehrer hegte, war in seinem Herzen willkommen.

„Danke..." hauchte er in die Luft und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ach, nichts zu danken Harry. Hätte wohl jeder gemacht. Ist ja wirklich unfair wie er seinen Hass auf dich auslebt."

Sie schaute ihm nicht in Augen. Stattdessen fummelte sie aufwendig an dem Reißverschluss ihrer Winterjacke rum.

„Mensch, hilft mir mal jemand?" Fauchte sie, und schaute auf. Hermine, die zusammengeschlungen auf einem der gemütlichen Sessel saß, und die Szene beobachtet hatte, zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Tasche, murmelte etwas, und schon löste sich der Reißverschluss der Jacke.

„Danke." muffelte Ginny. „Oh, Sorry." Sie blickte auf die heruntergefallenen Spielfiguren, sammelte sie auf und stellte sie wieder aufs Schachbrett, wo sie auf die richtigen Felder zurückhüpften.

„Lass mich mal-" Sie schob Ron beiseite- „So. Ich muss mich jetzt mal abreagieren."

Und schon steckten sie und Harry in einem erbitterten Kampf um Sieg und Niederlage. Verkrampft biss Harry sich in die Unterlippe. Er wollte nicht verlieren. Doch er machte sich vollkommen umsonst Sorgen, denn die ein Jahr jüngere Rothaarige spielte wie eine wild gewordene – Hauptsache, die Figuren machten sich gegenseitig fertig und ihre Wut verebbte.

Nach ungefähr 15 Minuten standen Ginnys König und ein Bauer alleine auf dem Feld, und als Harry's Dame ihr Schwert zog, und den kleinen Bauer vernichtete, dieser sich wieder zusammensetzte und dann vom Feld trollte, sah auch Ginny, dass es hoffnungslos war, und stand auf. „Mensch, heut ist echt nicht mein Tag." ärgerte sie sich, und stapfte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in die Schlafsähle der Mädchen.

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihr und ihrem Freund...wie hieß er nochmal?" fragte Ron etwas zu beiläufig, während er die Schachfiguren in ihre Schachtel zurückhüpfen ließ. Harry grinste. Wenn es um die Verehrer seiner Schwester ging, verstand er offensichtlich keinen Spaß. Hermine, die inzwischen ihre Hausaufgaben für Arithmatik rausgeholt hatte, überhörte Ron, und murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin. Ron blickte verärgert drein. Bevor er etwas schnippisches sagen konnte, streckte Harry den Arm aus, und stupste Hermine an. „Mhh?" In ihre Aufgaben vertieft schaute sie auf. „Was mit Ginny und diesem Typen ist habe ich gefragt." „Hmm..Ich glaube, sie wollte heute Schluss machen, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Vielleicht hatte sie auch deswegen so schlechte Laune..." Nachdenklich senkte sie wieder ihren Kopf und starrte auf das Pergamentblatt, während sie hin und wieder ihre Feder drüber kratzen ließ. Ron, der augenblicklich mit der Welt versöhnt schien, fragte Harry, ob die beiden nicht noch etwas Quidditch spielen gehen wollten. Nach einem Blick aus dem Fenster, schüttelte Harry den Kopf. Draußen rauschten die weißen Schneeflocken nur so von Himmel, und man die konnte die Kälte schon fast sehen. Hinter den schneeweißen Wolken konnte Harry auch einige düstere erkennen, die schon bald den ganzen Horizont verdunkeln würden. Da wollte er lieber nicht Quidditch spielen, bei aller Liebe zum Sport. „Ron, mal ehrlich. Nach spätestens 5 Minuten müssten wir uns gegenseitig von den Besen runtereisen. Sooo lustig ist das bestimmt nicht..." „Meine Fresse, stimmt ja. Hab voll vergessen dass das Wetter heut nicht so.. toll ist. Wieviel Uhr haben wir eigentlich?" fragte Ron, während er durch den Raum lief, und die Schachutensilien im Schrank verstaute. „Gleich Zeit zum Abendessen...Wolln wir schon runter?" „Jaaaa-AAAAAAA" schrie der jüngste Weasley Junge zurück, und schob lag er längs auf dem Boden. „HERMINE!!! VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!! WIESO LIEGEN DEINE BÜCHER HIER RUM?!" „Oh..Soooorry...Du weiß ja..Prüfungsstr-" „MAN!!! ICH SCHREIB AUCH UNMENGEN AN TESTS!!! LASS ICH MEINE SACHEN ÜBERALL LIEGEN? STAPELWEISE???" Doch diesmal gab Hermine nicht klein bei. Wenn sie etwas hasste, dann Ungerechtigkeit. „Ja, allerdings! Wer ist es, der es nicht für nötig hält, seinen Besen aus dem Weg zu räumen? Wer hat nie seine Hausaufgaben, weil die Blätter in irgendeiner Ecke verschollen sind? Du! Du, du du!

Und niemand anderes!!!"

Rons Ohren waren bis aufs Äußerste rot angelaufen, er öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn wieder, und wollte grade etwas kampflustiges zurückschleudern. Doch Harry ahnte das Unheil. „Wir gehen das schon mal vor, stimmts Ron?" – Schon schnappte er sich seinen Freund und drängte ihn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, in den Korridor. „Seit wann schreit sie so aufgebracht zurück?" Wunderte dieser sich, und blickte antwortsuchend in Harrys Gesicht. Harry hatte darauf keine Antwort, aber auch er hatte gemerkt, dass Hermine Ron gegenüber schnellen eingeschnappt war, als früher. Vielleicht waren es ja wirklich die Prüfungen, die sie so hibbelig machten, aber so richtig sicher war sich Harry da nicht.Er wusste, dass Hermine sich in Sachen wie Noten, Tests, und Prüfungen hereinsteigern konnte, aber normalerweise ließ sie das dann an irgendwelches Slytherins aus, indem sie ihnen als Vertrauenschülerin für die kleinsten Neckereien Punkte abzog. Harry hätte nie gedacht dass sie ihren Posten ihrer Laune nach missbrauchen würde, aber wenn sie dabei blieb, den kleinen Stinkern des anderen Hauses Punkte abzuziehen, so sollte es ihm Recht sein.


End file.
